The Blind One
by Ancient scripture
Summary: The story of a pony I created, making this for friends who wanted me to right a back-story on how flash became blind, Luna and pinkie come in later and g'luck  Flash, luna, ditzy doo, derpy, sad, happy, blind, one
1. The beginning

Flash Flood would wake, he opened his eyes as the light peeked through the cracks that were in between his cheap blinds over his window. Quickly standing up on his cloud bed he flapped his wings a few times to stretch out the kinks he gave himself from sleeping on his back.

"And its another wonderful day to be me" he said while trotting twards his bathroom. His home wasn't the largest but it wasn't small either. He worked I the unwanted weather department so he was paid well but generally shunned by other ponies for creating natural disasters.

He would walk into the bath room and look at himself in the mirror, he was taller than most ponies but still short of the height that Celestia stood at, however he was almost a foot and a half taller than most other ponies. His body was Jet black with green makings across his neck, back, legs, face, and flank. His wings were also black and for his eyes, they were a dark green like his markings, his mane and tail shared a similar color pattern but had the shape and style of ice shards. He enjoyed his look quite a lot in the vain manner that most people like him do. After the morning meal and several preparations he was ready to leave for the morning work

"Time flies when you have a wristwatch on a pegasus eh?" He said to himself, laughing at his own witty humor. His laugh quickly faded as once again he remembered he had no one to really talk too, and that talking to himself and laughing at his own jokes was only a painful reminder that he was, indeed, alone.

Several minutes would pass as he flew by buildings of various sizes, Clouds-Dale was a beautifully clean looking town and it was the crown jewel of all pegasi's honor to live in such a place. The clouds billowed around him, bending and shifting slightly in the back wind as he glided passed. Flash flood rather enjoyed these flights since he enjoyed the scenery so much. Lovely as it was however he had places to get to and very little time to get to them. Flapping his large wings he pushed the wind under him and twards the ground behind him which easily gave him a forward motion, and a fast one at that. Within minutes the factory would be in sight, and what a sight it was. It had rainbows pouring from every crevasse, dark thunder heads rising from the ceiling and lightning cracking across the sky but never striking anyone as this would be against the buildings initial design. He swiftly descended onto the landing platform and walked over to the time card station. Quick as a cat on fire he pulled out of the out, punched, and inserted into the in with his time card.

"One minute early again." he said with a sly smile before quickly realizing he was talking to himself again and shifted to a grim frown. He solemnly tromped away from the time card station and checked his designated clip board on the wall next to the station for his daily assignment _-Pegasus 13-7-6 is to report to __**ACID RAIN DUTY**__ upon arrival-_ He sighed, they could at least use his bloody name for heavens sake. Tossing the clip board onto the ground he grabbed one of the **XXL **lab coats off the walls on the hanger and a LARGE hard hat. He truly believed that other ponies laughed at him for being so "Fat" as they said, even though he was just a larger proportioned pony compared to them and was actually quite muscular. Even with this on his mind he still had to work and he did enjoy having bits to spend on Apple pie from his weekly visits to Sweet Apple Acres and a house was a nice side benefit.

Quickly shuffling into the UNWANTED WEATHER section he stopped once he was inside the door and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he really did hate acid rain with a passion, it always messed with his coat and he broke out into rashes if he got any on him. He had to do it, but it didn't mean he couldn't complain while he was at it. Several hours of mixing acid vapor from a large glass vat of acid (since any other material would dissolve) and water vapor from a large metal water container to make acidic rain clouds he would hear the loud buzzing ring like sound of the break bell

"Ah swell, now I get to stick my acid covered dirty hooves all over my food now." He muttered, it was common knowledge to everyone that the workers didn't get enough time to wash AND eat so they had to choose one of the two. In most occasions it was the latter of the two. He would turn to shut off the vapor leave that allows the materials to combine and two pegasus would slide into the room using it as a shortcut to get to the cafeteria and be able to eat as soon as possible

"Dude hurry we gotta get there so we can actually eat today" Said one as he dashed by, far ahead of his female counterpart who was flapping her wings wildly to help gain speed.

"Dude! Stop calling me dude!" she said, right before she slipped. As she landed she slip in a seeming unnatural manner, limbs spread out in a perfect X as she skidded into the acid tank support beams. A loud pop quickly ensued as the glass fractured, leaving long spider web cracks up the structure.

"DUDE LOOK OUT!" Yelled the first pony as suddenly the container burst, releasing it contents directly onto Flash Flood.

'Aghh Celestia help me!"

Pain...So much pain flooded him. His fur, legs, tail, neck, and mostly his face and eyes which was hit directly by the liquid. Pure industrial grade Acid drenched him as he screamed a blood curdling cry that would spook even the darkest of Night Mares. Searing agony that seemed to penetrate into his very soul...and then he slipped into darkness as his consciousness left him...


	2. The real beginning

_Ive been getting some hate about how short my first bit was despite the message I gave explaining that it was short merely to be able to understand the main character before "the Incident" So shut up and enjoy this epically long bit here._

Numbness, that's what he felt. Slowly opening his eyes, Flash tried to take in his surroundings but he couldn't see what was around him. There had to be a bandage covering his face, so he reached up to take it off only to be balked by what appeared to be a line leading into his Front left leg He couldn't reach the bandage with the line in him blocking any and all his leg movements, so he did what anypony in his situation would do and reached over to pull it off him.

"He's awake! And he's trying to remove the drip line!" He heard a voice yell and then suddenly he was being forced back down, he limbs being held down by what had to be multiple ponies. Who did they think they were? Keeping him held down like this. Flash Flood opened his mouth and cried out.

"Let me go! I can't see, at least take this bandage off my head huh?" But without response other than the occasional yelling of what he would later learn to be the dosage amount of a very quick acting sedative and quickly he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~Life After The Incident~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke again after an unknown amount of time, his breathing was dreadfully shallow and not by his choice, he couldn't help but be relaxed. Suddenly a feminine voice came from the darkness.

"Sir, please stay calm, I know you're very stressed and scared so we had to sedate you." This was bullshit, he wasn't scared, he was angry at whoever knocked him out though. He did his best to speak but the sedatives slurred his speech.

"Leghh meh guh, youuu bith." He said to the voice, slowly he felt his energy return, but not enough to attempt an escape from this blindfolded prison. "Whay ave youu lindolded meh?" He managed.

"Mr. Flood, you are in CloudsDale City Hospital, you have suffered a severe injury, now please calm down and get some sleep." He almost sent her many rude pony curses but decided on doing what she recommended, but suddenly he got a surge of brilliance, why was he blindfolded?

"Why ahm I blindfolded?" He said with more drugs filtering out of his system even more than before.

"We would never do such a thing sir, you have not been blindfolded or had any type of eye cover on you this whole time, except for eye gauze while you healed the first week. But you have no such cover now." This dazed him, why couldn't he see. Then suddenly with most of the drugs out of him he could remember. "The acid spill! Oh dear Celestia no! I cant see! Oh dear no no no..." his heart was pounding, his once forcefully deep breathing was now quick and shallow, his chest was heaving quickly as his mind raced.

"Sir! SIR CALM DOWN!" He easily ignored what he now assumed to be a nurse as his mind was elsewhere. Blind? Me? Why? He knew he was vain and sometimes rude and mean to those less fortunate than himself, but there was some way worse than him, this was unjust and unfair, if he was blind what would he do? How could he fly? These thoughts ran through his head in such an odd manner to him, alien to his own new-found weakness, the thought process would actually go through in the matter of a quarter of a second, but what seemed like and eternity to Flash Flood, "_I'm blind, what do I do? Will the city expel me for being a cripple? How will I even get to the city now? Even so what will I do for a job? Oh dear Celestia I cant see! I cant see, I am blind...blind...a weak cripple..." _Then once again he slipped into the sweet aphotic embrace of a medically induced coma.

Once again he woke, but less gunked up than the last time he woke, they must have used less medication this time was his assumption. He sat up with no resistance met this time, no IV or nurses tackling him.

"Good morning Flash, how are you this evening?" An adult Stallion voice asked him, he didn't answer. Instead he was once again hit with the sudden realization of his predicament and broke down into tears. He couldn't help it, he was no longer a whole pony and in one fell swoop all of his hopes, dreams, and aspirations were snatched from him by the icy cold talons of fate.

"I'll assume that means your not okay? Are you in pain Flash?" The voice asked again. Flash Flood would let out a pathetic whimper followed by a sniff as he tried to clear is nasal passage.

"Nuh-uh, I am scared though." He admitted shamefully, that was his largest downfall, admitting he was scared or sad ever. He didn't care, he knew this doctor would be able to read his body language and tell, in fact, anyone could read the body language of a sobbing idiot and tell what he's feeling.

"That's understandable Flash, you're most likely suffering from PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and I apologize for the way the nurses handled you, not informing you of what happened was a mistake and it wont happen again, I assure you of that." Flash sure as hay hoped it didn't happen again, that would mean that he would have to be here again for something else for that to happen.

Flash would take several deep but fast paced breaths and speak, not really looking at anything to direct his words since he didn't know where to look at really.

"What do I do? Where will I live, I cant fly like this!" He started to panic again, he felt a nervous twinge deep inside him.

"Flash calm down and please take slow deep breaths, your sending yourself into another panic attack." Flash Flood would do as he was told, pacing his breaths out into calm and controlled bursts, after 5 or 6 breaths he would break down into silent tears. Several hours of boring checks and questions were asked, and many stupid ones at that. Can you see this? If you blink slowly can you see? If you fly upside down and backwards...Can you see this... If you do this?...What about?...Explosives when dampened by...

~~~~~~The exiting~~~~~~

Even after waking he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for several weeks as the nurses and doctors taught him how to function as a blind pony. Flying was an impossibility, how can you fly when you can't see? His favorite nurse though had to be Yule Joy, or nurse Joy as everyone called her. She snuck in extra pudding cups and let him use her Mp3 player. He was actually quite sad to be leaving her all upset and alone now, but he was reminded that he would see her...er...hear her again soon. He left with his cane that had a bit on it which allowed for an easy grip that let him hold it nice and proper while they carried him on a little platform to solid ground since he was now unable to fly for himself.

"Thank you Joy. I'll miss you you were very nice too me." He said truthfully and reluctantly.

"Aww sweetie, I'll miss you too, now we dropped you off in front of Sugar Cube Corner at Ponyville. In an hour you're going to be met by a pony named Ditzy Doo, the town's mail pegasus. She agreed to let you stay with her and she will take ca-" She paused knowing that Flash was prideful and didn't like the thought of being -taken care of- so she worded it differently quickly. "She will be making you adjust well."

Flash shifted his weight from left to right as he listened, knowing she was doing her best not to offend him in any way. Quickly he hugged her and nodded.

"I understand, thank you again. I'll see you later okay?" He said turning in the direction of where he smelled the pastries baking, the sweet mix of cinnamon, sugar, dough, frosting, and chocolate that gave the shoppe it's favorable location to meet in as it would be easier for him to find with his nose. He walked away as nurse Joy called back

"You take care!"She said, flying away making sure to jingle her sleigh bells as she flew off to show that she was gone. He waved away and moved his cane slowly side to side as he walked, hitting the raised ledge into the door which indicated he should step up, so he did. Mr and Mrs Cake saw him and instantly helped guide him to a chair, despite his protests.

"Really, I'm fine I swear!... I can walk really, I'm sure I can find a safe place to stand myself." He soon found himself standing in a small boxed of corner, literally a glass boxed corner.

"Well dear." Started Mrs. Cake "We didn't want anyone running into you and dropping a wedding cake or poking you in the side with a knife on accident, this is a bakery and all."

"Yup, that's right Honey." Stated Mr. Cake. "Like my wife said, blind pony plus pointy objects and valuable cakes equals bad idea." Now this put Flash directly into a bad mood, but he didn't protest since they at least let him in and didn't slap a diaper on him along with a dunce cone.

"Thanks anyways and all, I know I must be a bother." he said, but got no response, as they were already off baking, slicing, dicing, and other various ING's that I do not care to type (Fourth you lost the game Wall Mother Fuckers)

The next hour was an interesting one to listen too. Eight times, he counted, a loud overly hyper voice came into the room which would lead to loud yells and laughter issuing from Flash

"PINKIE PIE NOOO! WE JUST MADE THAT SPIT IT OUT!" Loud WHACKS could be heard as this apparent Pinkie Pie was smacked with a cookie sheet.

"Ahaha I'm sorry! Ill help you bake more I swear!" She giggled as she was chased around by Mrs. Cake and her cookie sheet of death. Then suddenly a knock came from the door and Flash Flood jumped, hitting his head on the top of the boxed of zone with a loud ponk. Quick as a flash, or quick as Flash, Pinkie Pie was at the door with it wide open.

"Who are you?...Oh you're here for who?" Unknown to flash since he couldn't see, Pinkie would look around and finally spot Flash Flood in his little clear box. "Oh I never saw him there, he's so quiet... Yea ill go get him just wait riiiiight there." ***SLAM* **she shut the door right in the other ponies face

"Hey guy! Your mail pony friend is here for you, and why are you in my box?" She would pull him out and spin him quickly, giving him whiplash and throwing off his sense of balance. He went down hard, spraining a wing as he landed on his side and twisting a leg. Just as swiftly Mr. Cake managed to trip over him sending a plate of muffins flying. At the same time the door opened as the mail pony wanted to check out what was going on. Only to see a plate full of muffins flying at her.

"Oh dear Celestia, Muffins!'' She was hit head on and knocked back out of the door frame. If flash could see he would wish he would be blind after seeing the angry faces on the Cake's faces as they glared at Pinkie Pie, who quickly picked up Flash and his cane and practically threw them out the door right on top of Ditzy Doo and a broken plate of muffins.

If Flash could see the lovely lady he was currently sprawled over he would see a light baby blue mare with yellow hair, bright yellow eyes, and a cutie mark of bubbles. However she had her downfalls, her eyes went off in different directions which made her a prime target to be picked on by the crueler ponies, who nicked named her Derpy Hooves. He would feel around to see what he was laying on before he realized he was lying on lady.

"Oh I'm sorry, this crazy woman through me out a door and...Ooooh I'm sooooo sorry!" He would quickly get up and drag his cane along with him, the whole time blushing profusely.

She would get up, brushing muffin crumbs and plate fragment off of herself and nod. "It's alright, I'm okay so we're all good."Flash smiled at this, he didn't want to make a bad impression right off the bat.

"Alright then, So uh, they said I'd be staying with you?"He said, he was surprised, by the voice he could tell that this was a girl and he didn't think that they would bunk him with anyone of the opposite gender. Before she could answer he would hear a thud, Ditzy was hit by a rock to the head. A loud cry of pain ensued from this as a voice called from afar.

"Hey I thought the freak-fest gathering was next week!" Suddenly was hit in the head by what had to be another rock, they were under attack? What did they do wrong? He went down with a thump as his head was fuzzy, all the sound was distorted. He felt his cane yanked from his limp mouth, and he was struck with it. Once, Twice, a third time. But then it stopped as he heard whoever it was hitting Ditzy. Now Flash himself wasn't a violent person when it came to being picked on or beaten up, but when someone hit one of his friends, Let alone a girl, they were going to feel his wrath or he would die trying. Swiftly he stood, hearing the cane whiz through the air he used his teeth to grab it and yank it free from the colts grasp and swing the heavy handle end back around, catching the colt right in the ear which would send him rolling and running away. Flash Flood would spit the cane out and hear sobs coming from below him. It was Ditzy, The poor girl was crying her heart out. Flash gently lied down and pulled her close to him. The bruises and welts on his own body hurt when he hugged her, but it felt good on the inside to embrace someone in a loving/friendly manner. She hugged him back, crying into him like a child and all he did was hug her closer.

"Now now then, I'll protect you little lady. Are you hurt?" He said to her quietly.

"No..._Sniff_...B-but, I'm not a freak. I'm just cross eyed and everyone thinks I'm dumb and ugly." Flash Flood would huff and try his best to look her in the eye, since he cant see.

"You're not a freak, and even though I cant see you I assure you that you are not ugly. You have a good spirit and that's all that matters." He said. She would smile at this and stand up, handing him his cane and pulling him along.

"Anyways, I'm Ditzy.._sniff_...Doo, and I know you're Flash Flood. So let's get home then." She said, dragging him behind her, with him stumbling along trying to keep up and not trip. He had a feeling this would be a good and close friendship...And that's all that matters... Right?


End file.
